Wenn die Liebe verrückt spielt
by Mijako
Summary: Wie soll das Leben nun weitergehen? Das fragt sich Harry als er endlich aus Kolumbien zurückkehrt. Zum einen ist da sein neuer Job. Zum anderen verliebt er sich in jemanden, obwohl er von Frauen eigentlich Abstand halten will...
1. Veränderungen

Also ja. Moin +lach+

Da ein paar von euch gerne die Vorgeschichte zu ‚Searching for a friend' lesen wollten, habe ich die gesamte Geschichte noch mal überflogen. Ihr müsst euch nicht wundern, wenn diese Story nicht denselben Schreibstil hat, wie die andere, da diese Story laaaaaaaaange vor ‚Sarching for a freind' entstand. Zwischen den Storys liegen knapp zwei Jahre also seit nicht so hart +unschuldig grinst+

Aber ich sage es noch mal: es ist absolut nicht nötig, diese Story vor der anderen zu lesen, da nichts relevantes passiert. Außer natürlich, dass Harry und Hermine zusammen kommen...

**_Wenn die Liebe verrückt spielt_**

1 Veränderungen (Prolog)

„... und bitte vergessen sie nicht, zum morgigen Tag ihre Zauberstäbe mitzubringen. Denn ab morgen werden wir uns dem praktischen Unterricht zuwenden.", beendete Professor Willfort seinen Vortrag.  
Ein rauschen, dass von dem zusammenpacken der Bücher der Studenten zurückzuführen war, erfüllte den großen runden Raum.  
Auch ein gewisser junger Mann mit schwarzen, immer zerstrubbelten Haaren machte sich nun auf, seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu packen, um die nächste U-Bahn noch zu erwischen.

„Harry?"  
Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann fuhr herum, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
„Dann bis morgen!" rief er Harry hinterher, ehe er den Klassenraum verließ.  
„Jap, bis morgen!" rief dieser seinem Freund Daniel zu.

Ja. Er, Harry Potter, war in die Zauberwelt zurückgekehrt.  
Lange hatte er England nicht mehr gesehen. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte er versucht, abstand zu gewinnen, und hatte so ein Jahr im Ausland, genauer gesagt, Kolumbien gelebt.  
Er hatte damals Hermine nach dem Tode Rons versucht zu erklären, dass es besser sei, wenn sie ihm keine Briefe schicken würde, da sie ihn sonst an den Krieg wieder erinnern würde. Klar wollte er, dass sie gute Freunde blieben und es tat ihm weh Hermine alleine zu lassen, doch damals hatte er Angst gehabt den Verstand zu verlieren, sollte er noch länger in England bleiben wo sich dies alles zugetragen hatte. Somit hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört, und konnte relativ gut in Kolumbien leben, und versuchen, die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Doch schließlich hatte er gemerkt, dass er einfach nach England gehörte.  
Obwohl so viel schlimmes geschehen war, England war trotzdem immer noch seine Heimat. Irgendwann hatte Harry das eingesehen, und war zurückgekehrt. Sicher hatte das Überwindung gekostet, aber dennoch hatte er es geschafft.

Alle seine Sachen nun endlich zusammengepackt, zog er seinen Mantel an, und verließ nun ebenfalls so schnell es ging den Klassenraum, lief ein Paar Etagen und Stufen hinunter, und verließ schließlich die Schule.

Es war damals sehr merkwürdig gewesen, nun nicht mehr einen geregelten Tagesablauf zu haben, sondern auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen zu müssen. Doch relativ schnell hatte er ein neues Ziel und einen neuen Lebensinhalt gefunden.  
Vorerst hatte er vorgehabt, eine Aurorenausbildung zu beginnen, doch völlig unerwartet hatte er einen Artikel im Tagespropheten gefunden: Es war ein Angebot für eine Ausbildung der Organisation UFSTA (Unit For Stopping Terror Attacks) . Diese versuchte, wie der Name schon verriet, terroristische Angriffe auf England zu verhindern, die auch nur in entferntester Weise dem Land schaden könnte. Diese Anzeige hatte Harry sofort fasziniert.  
Klar, eine Ausbildung zum Auror wäre auch keine schlechte Idee, doch die Auroren befassten sich fast ausschließlich nur darüber, böse Zauberer und Hexen zu stoppen. Die UFSTA jedoch verhinderten alle terroristischen Angriffe. Zum anderen war es auch der Fall, dass die meisten bösen Zauberer und Hexen bei dem Krieg gegen Voldemort umgekommen waren, die UFSTA aber war immer aktiv. Also wäre es in dem Fall logischer der UFSTA beizutreten, was Harry auch sofort tat.  
Bevor er jedoch solch ein 'Agent' wurde, musste er fünf Studienjahre hinter sich bringen. Die Unterrichtsstunden erwiesen sich zum Glück nicht als langweilig, sondern sogar als interessant. Außerdem hatte Harry von Montags bis Freitags nur von acht Uhr morgens bis zwölf Uhr Mittags unterricht, was sich als äußerst praktisch erwies.

Mittlerweile war Harry an der U-Bahn Station angekommen. Die Bahn mit der Harry fahren musste, war schon da, also beeilte er sich schleunigst, einzutreten. Es war kein Sitzplatz mehr frei, also hielt er sich an einem befestigten Haltebügel fest.

Harry hatte ein völlig neues Leben begonnen.  
Die Unterrichtsstunden hatten mehr mit dem Prinzip zu tun, so dass es nur dürftig mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Somit wurde er nicht zu stark an das Vergangene erinnert. Er lebte den restlichen Tag über in der Muggelwelt, in einer WG, in der außer ihm noch drei andere Personen lebten, mit denen er sich äußerst gut verstand, von denen alle fest überzeugt waren, Harry würde nicht Zauberei, sondern Archäologie studieren.  
Da war ein junger Mann, ähnlich wie Harry, und im selben Alter namens Maurice, und zwei, jeweils ein Jahr jüngere, Frauen. Die eine von ihnen war mit Maurice zusammen und hieß Kate, die andere war sehr gut mit Kate befreundet, jedoch Single und hieß Judie.  
Harry musste schon zugeben, das er Judie mochte, mehr jedoch nicht. Von Frauen, und den darauffolgenden Problemen mit Frauen hatte er vorerst genug.

In der U-Bahn wurde es immer voller, und bald ging es wieder mal mit dem großen Gedrängel los. Das war auch das einzigste, was Harry an seinem 'neuen' Leben nicht mochte...  
Zum Glück musste er aber nicht allzu weit mitfahren. Gelangweilt hielt sich Harry so gut fest wie er konnte.  
Drei Stationen weiter konnte er zum Glück endlich aussteigen, und befreite sich aus dem Gedrängel. Die restlichen Paar schritte lief er wie immer zu Fuß.

Eigentlich war Harry mit seinem neuen Leben zufrieden. Es hatte gute Aussichten auf eine bessere Zukunft.


	2. Praktischer Unterricht und dessen Folgen

Joa, ich hab die Story jetzt ganz und gar durchgesehen und da sie so kurz ist, stell ich jetzt einfach alle Chaps hintereinander rein. +lächel+

Moanah: Dankeschön Wenn du willst kannste ja auch meine Fortsetzung lesen

**2: Praktischer Unterricht und dessen Folgen**

„Was denkst du, was wir gleich machen sollen?" fragte Daniel und sah immer noch unaufhaltsam weiter geradeaus zu dem Haus, vor dem sich die ganze Klasse, wie abgesprochen, versammelt hatte.  
„Ich denk mal, dass uns da drin irgendwas erwarten wird, gegen das wir uns verteidigen müssen." antwortete Harry.  
Sein Blick wanderte nun von dem merkwürdigen großen Gebäude in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Harry hatte immer gedacht, Daniel würde viel vertragen und vor wenigen Dingen Angst haben, doch es schien genau das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Halb belustigt stellte Harry fest, dass Daniel verängstigt wirkte. Auch die anderen schienen plötzlich nicht mehr all zu gelassen zu sein.  
Doch Harry verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht wirklich. Dies war schließlich der erste Tag, an dem sie praktisch arbeiteten. Folglicherweise würde Professor Willfort sie vor keine all zu schwere Aufgabe stellen.

Plötzlich unterbrach ein rascheln das lange schweigen.  
Die Studenten fuhren mit gezücktem Zauberstäben herum; doch es war nur Professor Willfort, der anscheinend verzweifelt versuchte, sich durch das Gebüsch zu kämpfen.  
„Scheiß Grünzeug..." hörte Harry ihn vor sich her murmeln.  
Als er aufsah, und merkte, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, räusperte er sich einmal kurz.  
„Äh... ja. Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, ich hatte noch was wichtiges mit einem anderen Lehrer zu bereden." Sagte er, und lief währenddessen kreuz und quer durch die Schülerschar, ehe er schließlich kurz vor ihnen stehen blieb.  
„Nun... es ist natürlich selbstverständlich dass sie, wenn sie die fünf Studienjahre abgeschlossen und uns beigetreten sind, nicht nur Strategien besprechen, sondern auch aktiv handeln müssen. Sicher werden sie bei manchen ihrer Aufträge auf Fallen oder Gegner stoßen, die sie behindern könnten." Fuhr er fort. 

„Wie sie sicher alle schon bemerkt haben, steht dieses Haus hier nicht zur Zierde da. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen wird nach der Reihe dieses Haus betreten, und sich... ich will es mal so ausdrücken... verteidigen müssen. Die Reihenfolge wird von mir ausgesucht." endete er.

Wieder stellte Harry fest, dass sich die meisten nicht mehr so wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.  
Professor Willfort achtete nicht auf sie, sondern holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche, machte einen Schlenker mit der Hand und ein relativ langes Pergament erschien.  
„Erster ist... Brooth, Robert."  
Der angesprochene trat hervor, beäugte das Haus noch ein letztes Mal misstrauisch, und betrat dann mit gezücktem Zauberstab das schwarzwirkende Gebäude.

Viele weitere folgten ihm.  
Auf Grund seines Nachnamens war Harry einer der letzten der aufgerufen wurde.

Aber als sein Lehrer schließlich seinen Namen laut in die Runde der letzten, die noch nicht das Haus betreten hatten, rief, machte Harry sich sofort auf, das mysteriös wirkende Haus endlich zu betreten.  
Und kaum dass er ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und drückte die Klinke der Tür des Hauses hinunter.

Es war in etwa so, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war fast gänzlich abgedunkelt. Harry konnte nicht mal mehr seine Hand vor den Augen sehen. Kaum ein paar Sekunden nach dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zischten schon die ersten Blitze in der Luft. Schnell drückte Harry sich an die Wand. Die Zauber schienen von allen möglichen Seiten zu kommen. Doch in dieser Dunkelheit hatte Harry keine Chance etwas zu sehen.  
'Das soll nicht das Problem sein', dachte sich Harry, hob den Zauberstab und sagte „Lumos".  
Sicher, der Zauber konnte es nicht schaffen, den ganzen Raum zu erhellen, aber immerhin.

Es schien ein ungefähr 40 Meter langer Korridor oder ähnliches zu sein, der aber zudem wohl kaum 5 Meter breit war. Die ersten Fallen die Harry erkennen konnte, waren recht simpel gestrickt.  
In verschiedenen Zeitabständen flogen Blitze von der linken oder rechten, zu der jeweils gegenüber liegenden Wand. Über diesen flogen jeweils auch noch ein paar Blitze umher, über die sich Harry jedoch anscheinend nicht kümmern musste. Mehr konnte er vorab, wegen der kurzen Reichweite des „Lumos"-Zaubers nicht erkennen.

Da es keinen Sinn hatte, dort noch länger zu stehen und umher zu überlegen, stellte Harry sich vor die erste „Falle" und wartete einen guten Zeitpunkt ab und rannte ein Stückchen weiter.  
Bei den ersten Fallen war das kein Problem, doch je weiter Harry kam, desto kürzer waren die Zeitabstände.  
Schon bald merkte Harry, dass sein Plan nicht länger funktionierte, doch er stoppte die Zauber einfach mit dem Simplen „Stupor"-Zauber.   
So hielt er sich so lange es dauerte über Wasser.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam Harry einer weiteren Wand vor sich immer näher. Bald schon konnte er eine Tür erkennen.  
Fast war Harry schon enttäuscht, dass er bald fertig war, denn eigentlich war es recht leicht und simpel gewesen.  
„Stupor!" sagte Harry noch einmal, worauf die Wand sofort damit stoppte, einen weiteren Fluch loszuschicken.  
Harry sah die Tür vor sich.  
Er machte noch einen prüfenden Blick, und ging dann auf die Tür zu.

Doch plötzlich erblickte er einen merkwürdig vom Boden abgehobenen Stein.  
Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen, doch während er das tat, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und kam während er fiel der letzten Falle wieder näher, die sich von seinem Fluch anscheinend schon wieder erholt hatte.  
Schon vorahnend, was gleich passieren würde, biss er die Zähne zusammen, während er weiter fiel und dem Boden, aber ganz besonders der Falle unaufhaltsam näher kam – kaum dass er auf dem Boden aufschlug, richtete er sich so schnell es ging wieder auf, doch der Fluch konnte ihn trotzdem noch treffen.  
Ein schrecklicher Schmerz zog durch seinen ganzen linken Arm. Nachdem Harry sich aufgerichtet, und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, besah er sich den Arm und er brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke, um zu erkennen, dass es ein Sectumsempra-Fluch gewesen war, der ihn gestreift hatte.  
Augenblick – einen Sectumsempra - Fluch? War so ein Zauber überhaupt zugelassen, ihn hier auszuführen? War denn das nicht viel zu gefährlich?  
Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach und zog Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Fluch hatte einen tiefen Riss von der Schulter bis hinunter zum Ellenbogen hinterlassen.

Er zog die Jacke, die er mehr oder weniger nur mitgeschleppt hatte, an, damit sie die Blutspuren weitestgehend verdeckte.  
Wenn er rausgehen und ein Riesen Brimborium um diesen Kratzer machen würde, würde Professor Willfort doch sofort an seiner Zuverlässigkeit zweifeln und denken, er würde gar nichts aushalten, und ein Waschlappen sein.  
Und dann konnte er den Job vergessen...

Harry suchte noch seinen Zauberstab, den er während seines Falls hat fallen lassen und fuhr, nicht ohne einmal kurz auf die Zähne beißen zu müssen, vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand über seine Wunde, um zu prüfen, ob das Blut nicht durch die Jacke gegangen war, bevor er die Tür schließlich öffnete.   
Er musste vorerst seine Augen schließen, da das grelle Sonnenlicht seine Augen blendete.  
Kurz darauf hörte er aber, wie jemand auf ihn zu gerannt kam und öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
Es war Daniel.  
Er hatte viele Kratzer im Gesicht und schien auch sonst das Haus nicht halb so gut überlebt zu haben wie Harry.  
„Ah, du hast es also auch hinter dir, was? Und wie geht's dir?" fragte er sofort, als er Harry erblickte.  
„Mir geht es gut." Log Harry, denn es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall.   
Unauffällig wischte er sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Wir können sofort nach Hause. Der restliche Unterricht fällt aus, weil Professor Willfort nachher zu irgendeinem Termin oder so muss. Ich hab noch auf dich gewartet. Wir müssen uns nur bei dem Lehrer dort-" sagte er, und zeigte auf einen Lehrer mit einer weiteren Liste in der Hand, der jedoch ein Stück jünger schien, als Professor Willfort, „abmelden, bevor wir gehen."   
Harry nickte, und so gingen er und Daniel kurz darauf getrennte Wege, um sich auf den nach Hause Weg aufzumachen.  
Die Fahrt in der U-Bahn war eine einzige Qual. Immer und immer wieder wurde Harry angerempelt und umhergeschubst, sodass seine Wunde am Arm nicht aufhören konnte zu bluten und immer wieder (so fühlte es sich jedenfalls für Harry an) von neuem aufriss. Anstatt das die Schmerzen weniger wurden, wurden sie nur immer heftiger, je länger Harry in der U-Bahn und auf dem Weg zurück in die WG war.  
Als die U-Bahn endlich an der Stelle angelangt und stehen geblieben war, wo Harry aussteigen musste, konnte er sich schließlich herausdrängen.

Für kurze Zeit war ihm schwindelig und er musste sich am Zaun eines nahegelegenen Hauses festhalten, um zu vermeiden, dass er auch noch umfiel. Nur ansatzweise bekam er noch mit, wie der Bus weiterfuhr und er nun in der leeren Straße völlig allein war.  
Noch eine Weile blieb er stehen, und ging dann erst vorsichtig los in Richtung der WG.  
Er hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass der Riss am Arm ihm solche Probleme bereiten würde. Er schleppte sich so gut es ging vor die Haustür, kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Hausschlüssel, steckte ihn ins Schloss, und drehte den Schlüssel rum.

Kaum dass Harry eingetreten und die Tür von innen geschlossen hatte, hörte er auch schon, wie jemand lauthals durch die Wohnung rief.   
„Harry? Bist du es?" rief die ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme und sofort spürte er, wie sein Magen einen Salto machte.  
Harry hörte Schritte die immer lauter wurden durch die Wohnung hallen und kaum ein paar Sekunden später stand Judie vor ihm.  
Er hätte schon an ihrem wunderbaren Geruch feststellen müssen, dass sie es war. Sie war immer besonders gut gekleidet, doch heute trug sie sogar einen eleganten Zopf, der ihre braunen Haare perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Außerdem trug sie einen, für die Sommerzeit typischen Jeansrock und ein sportliches Top, das hinter ihrem Hals zusammengebunden war.  
Und sie lächelte. Das lächeln, was er immer so gerne an ihr sah.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry wiedereinmal, dass er sie unaufhaltsam angestarrt, sie aber ansonsten total ignoriert hatte.  
Schnell sah er auf die Couch ihm gegenüber, damit er wenigstens mit ihr reden konnte.  
Judie jedoch ignorierte es einfach, dass Harry nicht geantwortet hatte und nahm ihn freundschaftlich zur Begrüßung in den Arm, wobei sie sich etwas strecken musste, um zu ihm hoch zu kommen, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm recht klein war.  
Durch Harrys linken Arm fuhr wieder ein unheimlich starker Schmerz, was ihn dazu veranlasste zusammenzuzucken.  
„Ha-Harry, geht's dir gut? Was hast du denn?" fragte Judie ihn überrascht.   
Zum Glück konnte Harry sich schnell wieder fangen.  
„Nichts. Ich – hab nur Muskelkater in den Armen." Log er.  
Erfreut darüber, dass nichts schlimmeres mit ihm los war, lächelte Judie zufrieden.  
„Ich hab uns schon mal was zu essen gekocht. Spaghetti Bolognese. Kate und Maurice wollten zusammen essen gehen, deshalb kommen sie nicht." sagte sie, während sie wieder in Richtung Küche verschwand.   
„Okay – Ich... ich zieh mich nur noch schnell um. Wir haben heute... draußen Unterricht gemacht, weil es so warm war, und dort haben wir... ein paar Ausgrabungen durchgeführt-" log Harry weiter.   
Es war besser, wenn Judie und die anderen nicht mit bekamen, dass Harry sich verletzt hatte. Wie realistisch war es schon sich bei einem Studium für „Archäologie" so eine Verletzung zuzuziehen? Denn würde es auffliegen, dass er kein Studium für Archäologie sondern ein Studium für etwas, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, absolvierte, dann hätte er ein Problem. Ein großes um genau zu sein.

Langsam und vorsichtig zog er seine Jacke aus, und bemerkte dabei, dass das Blut sogar durch die Jacke gegangen war. Gerade wollte er sich schnell in sein Zimmer verziehen, als ein schriller Schrei durch die WG ertönte.  
Wie zu erwarten kam dieser von Judie.  
„Oh mein Gott, was ist dir den passiert?" fragte sie sofort besorgt, und kam wieder auf ihn zu.  
Harry war ertappt.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Was sollte er sagen?  
„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." Sagte er, um Zeit zu schinden.   
„'Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist' ? Hast du dir deinen Arm schon mal richtig angesehen? Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie, und sah Harry immer noch unentwegt an, während sie vor ihm stehen blieb.  
„Ich – wurde beim aussteigen aus der U – Bahn gegen den Zaun eines Hauses gedrückt." Log Harry weiter. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich dafür in den Allerwertesten beißen können. Hätte er sich nicht wenigstens etwas besseres einfallen lassen können?

„Leg dich auf die Couch und zieh dein Hemd aus. Ich hab ein Hausmittel von meiner Mutter gegen solche Verletzungen. Ich hole es schnell." Sagte sie nun, jedoch mit einer viel sanfteren Stimme als zuvor.   
Kaum hatte sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, verschwand sie auch schon schleunigst auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, wobei ihre Haare, die in dem Zopf gebunden waren, leicht im Wind flatterten.  
Ohne zu realisieren was er tat, sah Harry ihr erst noch hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war, und dann fiel ihm erst auf, dass sie gesagt hatte, er solle sich das Hemd ausziehen – obwohl ihm leicht merkwürdig bei dem Gedanken war, tat er es, und legte sich seitlich, mit dem rechten Arm auf der Couch und dem linken in der Luft, auf die Couch. Mittlerweile blutete er nicht mehr zu stark, doch gut sah er auch nicht aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Judie, mit einer Dose in der rechten Hand zur Couch gerannt kam, und sich sofort bestmöglich nah an Harry setzte, damit sie zwar an den Arm kam, ihn jedoch nicht berühren konnte, sodass es schmerzte.  
Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken dass sie, bevor sie die Dose aufdrehte, seinem Oberkörper einen interessierten Blick zuwarf. Er ignorierte das jedoch mehr oder weniger und blickte ihr dafür in die Augen.  
Diese braunen Augen waren so unverwechselbar schön, und er konnte sich so gut ihn ihnen verlieren. Sie glänzten und glitzerten. Er liebte diesen Anblick, doch wenn sie dabei auch noch lächelte, fühlte Harry sich als würde er auf Wolken schweben – doch was war das? Seit wann dachte er in solch einer Form von ihr? Seit wann hatte er dieses Gefühl im Bauch immer wenn er sie sah? 

Zärtlich strich Judie, die nun etwas der roten Salbe auf den Fingern hatte, eben diese Salbe auf Harrys linken Arm. Sie tat es so zärtlich und vorsichtig, dass es Harry fast vorkam, sie würde ihn nicht einmal berühren. Die Salbe war schön kühl, doch ihm war trotzdem warm genug...  
Er mochte den Gedanken, dass sie so nah bei ihm saß und er konnte wieder ihren wunderschönen Duft einatmen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man sich an einem Zaun so sehr verletzen kann." flüsterte Judie ihm leise zu, nachdem sie einige Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten.  
„Nun, wenn man schon so dämlich ist wie ich, kriegt man das schon irgendwie hin..." antwortete Harry.  
Ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
Er sah sie so gerne lächeln. Es war genauso schön, wie ein Sonnenuntergang... nein. Es war schöner als das.  
Die Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch wirbelten umher. Ohne zu bemerken was er tat, kam er Judie immer näher.  
Auch Judie kam auf ihn zu.  
Er war ihrem Gesicht nun schon so nah, dass er die kleinen Sommersprossen auf ihrem Gesicht hätte zählen können – 

Ein lautes Klingeln machte sich bemerkbar. Es war das Telefon.  
Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass die Salbe angefangen hatte fürchterlich zu brennen und er viel wieder auf die Couch zurück.  
„Bleib besser wo du bist. Wenn dass Zeug auf eine der Möbel kommt, können wir die vergessen..." meinte Judie.

Schnell machte sie noch die Dose zu, während es weiter haltlos klingelte.  
Gerade wollte sie zum Telefon losstürmen, als der Anrufbeantworter losging.


	3. Gedanken an die Vergangenheit

**3 Gedanken an die Vergangenheit**

„Hey, Harry. Ich bin's Hermine." hallte es vom Telefon direkt zu ihnen hinüber.  
Halb geschockt richtete Harry sich wieder auf.

Hermine? 

Judie hatte in ihrer Bewegung inne gehalten, und ließ Hermine weitersprechen.

„Du wunderst dich bestimmt, dass ich dich heute anrufe. Ich habe gehofft, du wärst zuhause, damit ich es dir persönlich erzählen kann...  
Auf jeden Fall bin ich für eine Woche wieder zurück in England, um meine Eltern zu besuchen. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass du auch wieder in England wohnst, und so habe ich gedacht, wir könnten uns mal treffen.  
Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist, mich wieder zu sehen. Aber ich werde morgen im Kaffee 'San Metro' um 11 Uhr morgens auf dich warten. Egal wie viel Zeit du brauchst.  
Bis dann."

Harry war immer noch zu sehr überrascht, um zu realisieren was das bedeutete, auch wenn er Hermines Worte verstanden hatte.  
Es war, als wäre ein gewaltiger Sturm von der einen auf die andere Sekunde in seinem Kopf ausgebrochen, der alles durcheinander brachte. 

Hermine. 

Ein Anruf von ihr.

Jetzt! 

„Harry?" 

Judies besorgte Stimme ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken wieder hochschrecken.  
Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen. Sie schien einerseits erstaunt und andererseits wirklich besorgt um Harry zu sein.

Harry räusperte sich kurz.

„Entschuldige mich. Ich hab noch viel zutun."  
Sagte er, und stand dann hastig auf, was, wie er bemerkte, keine gute Idee gewesen war.  
Wieder wurde ihm für kurze Zeit leicht schwindelig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Er hatte nichts zu tun. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Er hatte das Gefühl, jetzt einfach allein sein zu müssen.

Schnurstracks lief er in die Richtung seines Zimmers, schloss die Tür und ließ nur noch eine leicht verwirrte Mitbewohnerin zurück.

Sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging er zur Terrassentür und öffnete sie.  
Kalte aber auch frische Luft wehte sofort durch sein zerstrubbeltes Haar. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, natürlich bedacht darauf, dass es nicht mit seinem linken Arm in Berührung kam.

Er hörte die Autos der Autobahn und das wehen des Windes. Er blickte geradeaus auf das andere schräg stehende Haus vor sich, doch in Wirklichkeit sah er es gar nicht...

Als er Hermines Stimme gehört hatte, hatte er einen fürchterlichen Stich im Bauch gefühlt und er hielt immer noch an.

Es waren die Stiche und das bohren der Vergangenheit.

Alle Bilder des Krieges kamen ihm plötzlich wieder in den Sinn.  
Er wollte es nicht, er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch es ging nicht.

Es waren so fürchterliche Bilder.  
Bilder von Toten.  
Von seinen Mitschülern, Mitmenschen – von unschuldigen Menschen die grundlos getötet worden waren.

Von ihm.  
Lord Voldemort.

Sofort sah Harry wieder seine schlangenartigen roten Augen vor sich. Sein fieses unmenschliches grinsen, wenn er jemanden um sein Leben brachte.

Immer mehr Erinnerungen und Bilder bohrten sich in sein Gehirn. Er dachte schon, sein Kopf würde explodieren, als das schließen einer Autotür in der Nähe ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken ließ.  
Kate und Maurice waren also wieder da, schloss er.

Harry seufzte.

Er hatte den Krieg mit Hermine überlebt. Zwar stark angeschlagen, aber immerhin überlebt. Ron jedoch war noch vor dem finalen Kampf von Voldemort höchstpersönlich ermordet worden. Es hatte sie beide schwer betroffen, doch nach einigen Wochen war es für Harry damals klar gewesen, dass er erst mal Zeit für sich brauchen würde.  
Hermine hatte das sofort akzeptiert. Er hatte bemerkt das sie verletzt gewesen war. Er hatte gewusst, das schwer für sie sein würde nun nach Ron auch ihn in gewisser Weise zu verlieren. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, wie gut sie ihn verstand und er hatte England mit dem Gedanken verlassen das sie es ihm irgendwann vielleicht verzeihen würde.  
Sie war damals noch mal zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt, um sich dort von den Weasleys zu verabschieden.  
Sie hatte nämlich ihm und Ron noch während des siebten Schuljahres von der Idee erzählt, eine neue Unterrichtsart zu erfinden. Ein Fach, in dem man lernte, wie die Zauberei in anderen Ländern für Vorgeschichten hatten, wie sie die Zauberei ansahen und welche „Sitten" es gab.  
Sie hatte sich von der Idee nicht mehr abbringen lassen und fand sogar Zuspruch bei den Lehrern.  
Also wollte sie, nachdem sie noch mal im Fuchsbau vorbeigeschaut hatte, eine Art Weltreise machen, die mehrere Jahre dauern sollte, um in der ganzen Welt nach Zauberei zu suchen, um sich genug Notizen zu machen, um dann irgendwann wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und erste Lehrerin für dieses Fach zu werden.

Danach hatte Harry nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Ein ganzes Jahr lang... nichts.

Er hatte, wenn man es so sehen konnte, ein völlig neues Leben begonnen, doch als er Hermines vertraute Stimme gehört hatte, war es fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Doch was hatte Harry denn erwartet?  
Irgendwann wäre es sowieso passiert.  
Er kannte Hermine.  
Sie hatte ihm Zeit gelassen, doch es passte einfach zu ihr, sich nach spätestens einem Jahr um Harry zu sorgen.  
Er war auch nicht zornig über ihren Anruf. Er freute sich, sie wiederzusehen, doch dieser Anruf hatte so viel in Ihm wieder wach gerüttelt und alte Wunden, die lieber verschlossen geblieben worden wären, wieder aufgerissen.

Harry vernahm plötzlich ein klopfen an seiner Zimmertür. Auch wenn er auf dem Balkon stand, konnte er das klopfen hören, da nur eine relativ dünne Glastür das Zimmer von dem Balkon trennte.

„Hey, Harry. Ich bin's Maurice. Darf ich rein kommen?"

Harry atmete einmal tief aus. Er dachte schon, es wäre Judie gewesen. Denn auf sie wollte er momentan lieber verzichten.

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er draußen die ganze Zeit mit bloßem Oberkörper gestanden hatte. Er holte sich schnell ein neues Hemd aus seinem Schrank, zog es vorsichtig an, ging wieder auf die Terrasse und antwortete Maurice mit ‚Ja'.

Nur wenig später kam der ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Maurice auf den Balkon, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf das Geländer und blickte in die Ferne.  
Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Maurice kurz darauf schon anfing, Harry mit seinen blauen Augen zu mustern.

„Na, was läuft so bei dir?" fragte Maurice schroff, doch Harry hatte den Braten schon gerochen.  
„Hat dich Judie zu mir geschickt?"  
Auf Maurice Gesicht bildete sich ein lächeln. Er steckte seine rechte Hand in die Jackentasche und schon bald darauf kam eine Zigarettenschachtel zum Vorschein.  
Er streckte sie Harry entgegen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.   
Harry hatte das Rauchen schon immer Verabscheut.  
Maurice nahm sich eine Zigarette heraus und steckte die Zigarettenschachtel sogleich wieder an seinen Platz zurück.  
„Wenn du's genau wissen willst – ja. Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, und mich gebeten, dich ein bisschen auszuhorchen. Sie dachte, ich komm eher an dich ran. Aber dir kann man schlecht was vor machen. Oder ich bin einfach nur ein miserabler Schauspieler." Sagte Maurice schließlich.  
Harry musste schmunzeln.  
Maurice war schon erstaunlich.  
Er war immer zu scherzen aufgelegt, und konnte schlecht gelaunte Personen gut wieder ins Leben zurückreißen. Doch trotzdem konnte man sich in brenzligen Situationen auf ihn verlassen.  
Es schien ihm nie schlecht zu gehen, und selbst wenn, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern brachte andere zum lachen.  
Harry bewunderte das. Wenn er sich doch nur selbst so gut verschließen könnte...  
„In letzter Zeit bist du so oft abwesend." Fuhr Maurice weiter. Er hatte sich die Zigarette bereits angesteckt, und rauchte nun genüsslich vor sich hin.  
„Frauenprobleme?" fragte er weiter.  
„So was ähnliches." Sagte Harry. Er hatte nach dem Krieg niemandem je, weder von Hermine oder Ron, noch von seinen magischen Kräften erzählt, und so sollte dass auch fürs erste bleiben.   
Maurice nickte.  
„Ich weiß nicht um wen es geht, und ich will dich auch nicht löchern, aber sollte es um Judie gehen –" sagte er, und zog noch ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie wegwarf, „würde ich mir sie an deiner Stelle schnappen, so lange sie noch Single ist." Fuhr er fort.  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Glaub mir, es fällt nicht nur mir auf, dass ihr beide aneinander interessiert seid." Erklärte Maurice weiter.  
„Wie auch immer, ich geh mal Kate suchen. Schönen Abend noch." Meinte er noch, ehe er erst die Terrassentür, und kurz darauf auch Harrys Zimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Harry hatte gehofft, dass er seine Gefühle besser hat verbergen können.  
Er seufzte.  
Ein letzter Blick warf Harry noch seinem Arm zu, der nun rot und angeschwollen wirkte, jedoch nicht mehr blutete. Dabei verweilten seine Augen auch einen Moment lang an der Narbe, die ihm Voldemort in ihrem finalen Kampf mit einem Schwert zugefügt hatte. Sie war immer noch nicht ganz verheilt. Obwohl es noch recht früh war, entschied er sich dazu sich schlafen zu legen, um die vielen Ereignisse zu verdauen.


	4. Treffen mit Hermine

**4 Treffen mit Hermine**

Harry öffnete die Augen. Warme Sonnenstrahlen erhellten sein Zimmer, die durch die Glastür des Balkons schienen. Harry blickte auf sein Nachtschrank und stellte erstaunt durch seinen Wecker fest, dass es erst 9:30 Uhr morgens war. Normalerweise war es für ihn ungewöhnlich, so früh an einem Samstagmorgen schon aufzuwachen. Er war einer der Menschen, die das Wochenende auskosteten, und lange schliefen.  
Doch er legte sich nicht wieder hin, sondern richtete sich auf.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu Hermine. Er war fast schon froh, schon so früh wach zu sein, sonst hätte er womöglich ihr gemeinsames Treffen verpasst, da er am Vorabend vergessen hatte, seinen Wecker zu stellen.  
Harry musste kurz lächeln.  
Er freute sich darauf sie wieder zu sehen.  
Ob sie sich wohl verändert hatte? Oder war sie noch genau so ein Bücherwurm wie damals, und hatte immer noch ihre berühmt berüchtigten Locken im Haar?

Noch eine Weile dachte er an sie, die gemeinsamen Nächte mit Ron in Hogwarts, vor dem alten Kamin im Gryffindorturm, während er duschte und wenig später leicht verzweifelt vor seinem Kleiderschrank stand.

Seine Wunde am linken Arm war zum Glück wieder mehr oder weniger verheilt.  
Die Salbe von Judie's Mutter hatte wirklich gute Dienste geleistet.   
Nur noch eine leicht rötlich wirkende Kruste konnte man noch erkennen.  
Also musste er entweder ein, an den Armen längeres Hemd anziehen, oder während des ganzen Treffens eine Jacke anbehalten. Er entschied sich für die erste Option.  
Es war besser, wenn Hermine nichts von alle dem mitbekam, sonst würde sie sich womöglich nur wieder unnötige Sorgen um ihn machen.

Fertig angezogen verließ er zehn Minuten später sein Zimmer und lief in die Küche um für sich ein Frühstück herzurichten, da alle anderen in der WG genauso wie er länger schliefen, doch kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, hörte er Tassengeschirr klirren.

Judie war ebenfalls schon auf, und drehte sich herum, als sie die Tür hörte.  
„Oh, du bist auch schon wach?" fragte sie, während sie sich wieder umdrehte, und weiter ihre Tasse, Brettchen und Messer in die Spülmaschine steckte.  
Mit dieser Begegnung hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, und blickte sie erst leicht fragend an, bevor er ihre Frage bejahte.   
„Naja, ich muss dann los, ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin. Wenn du mit dem frühstücken fertig bist, stell deine Sachen am besten auch in die Spülmaschine, ja?" Meinte sie, schlug die Spülmaschine zu, und rauschte, ihre Handtasche und ihre Jeansjacke in der Hand, durch die Haustür.

Durch das plötzliche Verschwinden noch leicht verwundert, suchte Harry sich ein paar Sachen für ein kleines Frühstück zusammen, und aß stillschweigend, ehe er dann um 10:45 Uhr ebenfalls die WG verließ.  
Das Kaffee 'San Metro', das Hermine erwähnt hatte, war direkt in der Nähe, deshalb brauchte Harry nur wenig Zeit um kurz dorthin zu laufen.

Es war wieder ein besonders warmer Tag, und die Sonne strahlte so sehr, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
‚Gut', dachte Harry, denn es wäre schließlich schade, eine alte Freundin wieder zu sehen, wenn es wie aus Kübeln goss.

Nach zehn Minuten stand er vor dem Kaffee, und er dachte schon, Hermine wäre nicht da, und dass er auf sie warten müsse; denn im Inneren des Kaffees war niemand, nur draußen saßen Leute, doch unter ihnen konnte er Hermine nicht entdecken.

Doch plötzlich rief jemand seinen Namen, und er wirbelte herum. Eine Person winkte ihn zu sich heran, und nach längeren Blicken sah er wirklich, dass es Hermine war.

Er wusste nicht wie und warum, doch Hermine hatte eine erstaunliche Verwandlung hinter sich gebracht: Die damals eher langweiligen, lockigen, braunen Haare gingen ihr jetzt nicht mehr bis zum Teil ihres Rückens, sondern waren schulterlang, und verzeichneten blonde Strähnchen. Scheinbar hatte sie wieder versucht, die Locken zu glätten, was ihr Teils auch gelungen war, doch unten herum konnte man noch kleine Locken erkennen, was jedoch wegen des großen Volumens der Haare nicht besonders auffiel.  
Sie trug ein blaues Top mit weißen Streifen, was ihrer Taillie schmeichelte und einen nicht zu kurz geratenen Jeansrock.  
So etwas kannte Harry wirklich nicht von ihr, doch er musste zugeben, dass es ihr sehr gut stand.

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, und fiel Harry, der immer noch leicht verwundert drein blickte regelrecht in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Harry tat es ihr gleich und hielt sie fest.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl seine beste Freundin nach einem Jahr Funkstille endlich wiederzusehen, und komischerweise merkte er erst jetzt, wie viel ihm Hermine wirklich gefehlt hatte.  
Nur diese Umarmung schien die Vergangenheit wieder ungeschehen zu machen und er fragte sich, ob es damals nicht vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, zu verschwinden. Vielleicht hätte er es auch mit der Hilfe seiner besten Freundin schaffen können die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.

Harry hoffte, sie würde ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, doch sie tat es schließlich doch und musterte ihn.  
„Hermine, bist das wirklich du?" fragte Harry sie halb belustigt.  
„Ja. Gefällst dir?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
„Ja, mal was anderes." Antwortete Harry.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, und Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
Die nächsten Paar Minuten schwiegen beide, und musterten sich gegenseitig.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Brille passiert?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.   
„Kontaktlinsen." Meinte Harry, und wies auf seine Augen.

Wieder Stille.

Irgendwas war geschehen, was Hermine scheinbar den Mund verbot.  
Sie versuchte ein paar Mal den Mund zu öffnen, doch nichts kam aus ihm hinaus.  
Schließlich sah sie die Tischdecke an, fingerte an ihr herum, und plötzlich hörte Harry sie endlich etwas sagen.  
„Ha-Harry, wegen diesem Anruf..." fing sie beinahe schon schüchtern klingend an, doch Harry beugte sich nach vorne, nahm ihre Hände in die seine, blickte ihr in die Augen und redete nun selbst.   
„Hermine... du brauchst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, mich angerufen zu haben. Ich kann dich verstehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich an deiner Stelle das selbe getan. Sicher, du hast mich an die Vergangenheit erinnert, doch was hätte ich tun sollen? Irgendwann wäre es sowieso passiert, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Vielleicht wäre ich es sogar gewesen, der dich angerufen hätte. Ich war egoistisch und hab mich von allem abgekapselt. Ich dachte, wenn ich dich vergesse, vergesse ich die Vergangenheit. Doch die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht so leicht vergessen. Nicht nach allem, was Geschehen ist. Ich hätte nie damit beginnen sollen dich zu vergessen, dazu bist du mir viel zu wichtig. Nur das ist mir zu spät aufgefallen. Ich bin der Einzige der sich entschuldigen muss." Sagte er.  
Hermine nickte darauf und lächelte Harry an.

Nach diesen Worten schien alles wieder wie früher in Hogwarts zu sein. Sie begannen ganz einfach ein Gespräch, als wäre nichts leichter als das, obwohl beide zwei Monate lang gar nichts voneinander gehört hatten.

Beide wussten, dass sie, alles was passiert war, einfach vergessen, und an das hier und jetzt denken sollten.

Hermine fragte Harry darüber aus, was er die ganze Zeit über gemacht hatte, und er erzählte ihr alles über die WG, in der er jetzt lebte, und von der UFSTA.  
Auch sie schien, wie Harry es sich schon gedacht hatte, sofort von der Idee fasziniert. Schließlich war sie es damals im 5. Schuljahr in Hogwarts gewesen, die die Idee mit „Dumbledore's Armee" gehabt hatte, und fand deswegen eigentlich jede Organisation gut, die auf Feinde oder feindliche Angriffe spezialisiert war.  
Harry erzählte ihr auch von manchen Dingen, die er im Unterricht gelernt hatte. Nur die letzte Unterrichtsstunde ließ er außen vor.

„Und was sagen deine Mitbewohner dazu? Ich mein, sie sind doch Muggel, oder?" fragte sie wenig später.  
„Ich hab ihnen erzählt, ich würde eine Ausbildung als Archäologe machen und würde an Lehrgrabungen und so etwas ähnliches teilnehmen. Sie haben es mir zum Glück sofort geglaubt. Und ich hab ihnen nicht erzählt, wo genau ich diese Ausbildung mache, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, mich mal zu besuchen. Aber genug von mir, wie sieht es mit deiner „Weltreise" aus?" sagte Harry. 

„Es geht gut voran, obwohl ich noch nicht weit gekommen bin. Ich bin anstatt zwei Wochen, einen ganzen Monat bei den Weasleys geblieben. Das hatte ich nicht geplant gehabt und deswegen bin ich bis jetzt nur je zwei Wochen in Beauxbatons und Durmstrang gewesen. Ich hatte noch nicht genug Zeit genau nachzuforschen wo und in welchen Ländern noch andere Zauberschulen sind. Es ist schwer, sie zu finden, denn wie du ja von Hogwarts weißt, sind auch die ganzen anderen Schulen vor den Muggeln versteckt. Es ist sehr schwer gewesen, für Beauxbatons und Durmstrang überhaupt eine Genehmigung zu kriegen, dass ich das Schloss betreten durfte."  
Sagte Hermine und hielt kurz inne, weil der Kellner gerade mit den von den beiden bestellten Cappuccinos auf einem Tablett ankam, die Tassen vor den beiden hinstellte, und dann wieder verschwand.

„Durmstrang war nicht besonders. Es wirkte so ähnlich wie Hogwarts, von außen natürlich total verschieden, aber im inneren war es genauso. Das einzige, was mich dort gestört hat, ist die Kälte. Obwohl es Sommer war, war es dort nicht wärmer als 10° C. Aber Beauxbatons war erstaunlich. Die Schule wirkt mehr wie ein Palast als wie ein Schloss. Die große Halle ist doppelt so groß wie in Hogwarts, und das Essen dort war einfach köstlich." Fuhr Hermine weiter, und fuhr sich geistesabwesend mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe.  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Weihnachtsball damals, als Fleur Delacour ihrem Begleiter erzählt hatte, dass Hogwarts ein Witz im Gegensatz zu Beauxbatons sei, und dass Essen viel köstlicher wäre. 

„Und wie stets bei dir mit der Liebe?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Plötzlich sah Hermine wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihrem Kaffee hoch und ihr Gesicht fing an sich zu röten.

„Na ja... also... ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt." sagte sie äußerst langsam und auf eine Weise, als wäre ihr das peinlich.

„Aber das ist doch toll!" sagte Harry und war leicht verwundert über ihre Reaktion.

„Ja, aber... wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, Harry."

Damit hatte Harry wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hätte sich jemanden für Hermine gewünscht, der richtig zu ihr passte und das nicht nach ein paar Monaten schon wieder Schluss war.

„Und wie ist das passiert?" fragte Harry, immer noch überrascht.   
„Tja, weißt du... das Übliche eben. Der eine hat seine Arbeit, der andere eine andere. Wir fingen an uns öfters zu streiten; regten uns über unwichtige Dinge auf. Es gab eine Zeit, da waren wir in einer richtigen Krise. Wir konnten nicht mit und nicht ohne einander. Schließlich haben wir uns wieder zusammengerauft, aber dann kamen die Probleme. Mal konnte er nicht, weil er zu viel arbeiten musste, mal konnte ich nicht, da ich in der Welt umher reiste und irgendwann haben wir uns dann darauf geeinigt, uns zu trennen." Fuhr sie, diesmal jedoch mit starker Stimme fort.   
„Das... tut mir Leid." Meinte Harry, und sah ihr immer noch ins Gesicht.   
„Das muss es nicht. Das ist die beste Entscheidung die ich je getroffen habe."

Etwas später bezahlten sie noch ihren Kaffee, bevor sie noch einen kleinen Spaziergang um den sich dort in der Nähe befindenden See machten und sich schließlich wieder von einander verabschiedeten.


	5. Streitereien

**5 Streitereien**

Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen, als Harry schließlich über die Schwelle der WG trat, und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Auf den ersten Blicken befand sich sonst niemand in der WG; alle Lichter waren aus, und Harry konnte keinen Ton hören, weder von einem laufenden Fernseher noch sonst irgendwas.

Umso größer war die Überraschung, als er plötzlich Schritte vernahm.  
Diese kamen von Judie, die wenig später vor ihm stand, während Harry seine Jacke aufhängte. Ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, musste er kurz schmunzeln; sie schaffte es doch immer wieder aufzutauchen, wenn man nie mit ihr rechnete.  
Harry wand sich um, und verwundert stellte er fest, dass das sonst so lächelnde und stahlende Gesicht Judies verschwunden war.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, während das vertraute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ihr angesichts wieder Stellung annahm.   
Irgendetwas verriet ihm, dass, egal was sie hatte, mit ihm zu tun hatte. Weshalb sonst würde sie sich vor ihn aufstellen, nichts sagen, und ein Gesicht machen wie jemand, dem kürzlich jemand eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte?  
„Nichts. Garnichts. Ich hatte nur vor zu fragen, wie dein Treffen mit dieser... Hermine hieß sie doch, nicht war... gewesen ist?"   
Judies Unterton sagte schon alles, und Harry fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer Hermine war. Sie war eifersüchtig, auch wenn Harry es nie für möglich gehalten hätte...  
Sicherlich, Maurice hatte es ihm gesagt, dass Judie mehr für ihn empfand, doch ihm war es nicht wirklich vorgekommen. Doch jetzt war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, der jedoch nicht besonders weh tat...

Auch wenn Harrys Magen einen Salto durch diese schöne Nachricht machte, fühlte er sich ziemlich merkwürdig. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er vergaß das Gefühl schnell, und widmete sich, der inzwischen schon ziemlich verwirrt dreinblickenden Person vor ihm.

„Es war schön." Antwortete er, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte. Er bohrte gerade noch weiter in ihrer Wunde.  
Judie blickte ziemlich benommen drein.

Harry stand ziemlich bedröppelt da, und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Noch eine Weile standen sie schweigend voreinander, während es Judie anscheinend mit der Zeit immer mehr wehtat, was er gesagt hatte.  
Harry überlegte kurz, und wand sich dann um und ging in die Richtung seines Zimmers.

„Ach, war es das?" fragte sie plötzlich, kurz bevor Harry den Türknauf umdrehte.  
„Ja, es war schön, eine gute Freundin wieder zu sehen." Sagte Harry, diesmal mehr darauf bedacht, was er sagte. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an.

Judie schien nicht zu wissen was sie tun sollte.

„Eine Freundin ist sie, ach so. Deswegen warst du ja auch so geschockt, als du den Anrufbeantworter gehört hast." Sagte sie, mit einem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, der schon beinahe greifbar war.  
Mit jedem Wort war sie lauter geworden und blickte ihn zornig an.

„Ja. Sie ist eine gute alte Freundin, von der ich seit Monaten nichts mehr gehört hatte. Ich war einfach verwundert, ihre Stimme zu hören.   
Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, warum ich mich hier überhaupt verteidige. Ich habe nichts unrechtes Getan, und du hast kein Recht über mein ganzes Privatleben aufgeklärt zu werden. Wir sind weder zusammen, noch verheiratet, noch sonst irgendwas, also habe ich genauso wenig die Verpflichtung dir alles haargenau zu erzählen, was ich tue. Und noch weniger hast du das Recht zu bestimmen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe." Sagte Harry.  
Auch seine Stimme war gegen seinen Willen lauter geworden, doch er hatte sich beherrschen können, nicht los zu schreien.

Doch weshalb war es überhaupt so aufgebracht?

Verwirrt über das eben geschehene drehte Harry den Türknauf, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, um, und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, dass er sofort abschloss, und ließ nur noch eine umso mehr verwirrte Hausgenossin zurück. Er setzte sich auf das Bett, und stütze sein Gesicht mit den Händen, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt.

Was zum Teufel war bloß los mit ihm? Weshalb schrie er Judie an? Warum war er so verärgert? Tausend Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, die er so gerne beantwortet haben würde.  
Schon länger war ihm merkwürdig zumute gewesen, wenn Judie in seiner Nähe war, doch konnte es vielleicht einfach nur damit zutun haben, dass er sich, fast gegen seinen Willen, für sie interessierte?  
Oder hatte es eine andere Bedeutung, die ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen wollte?

Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er eine halbe Stunde dort gesessen und überlegt, als er hörte wie die Haustür zuschlug. Wahrscheinlich war Judie rausgegangen, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, überlegte er, doch kaum zwei Minuten später klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür.  
Verwundert blickte Harry auf.

Es klopfte noch einmal, doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr reden, und er konnte es auch nicht. Zuviel ging in seinem Kopf herum, als dass er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie wieder nur anschreien...

„Harry? Darf ich reinkommen, oder tust du so, als wärst du nicht da?"   
Harry erkannte an der Stimme, dass es Maurice war. Plötzlich kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass außer Judie niemand zu haus gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich war das zuschlagen der Tür daher gekommen, dass Maurice und Kate zurückgekommen waren.  
Ohne zu antworten stand Harry auf und öffnete die Tür, blieb jedoch hinter ihr stehen, und ließ Maurice nicht rein.

„Kann ich rein kommen?" fragte dieser, und blickte Harry fragend an.   
Harry erschien es zu unfreundlich ihn nicht hereinzulassen, schließlich war er fast schon zu seinem neuem besten Freund geworden.  
Er ließ ihn herein, schlug die Tür wieder zu, und setzte sich, Maurice den Rücken zu gekehrt, wieder auf sein Bett.   
Maurice war haltlos mitten im Raum stehen geblieben, und musterte Harry nun.   
Harry konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, doch er hatte unweigerlich Erfahrung, angegafft zu werden.

„Judie ist ziemlich aufgelöst. Was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Maurice nach kurzer Zeit.  
Harry antwortete nicht sofort, doch schließlich sagte er langsam „ Ja, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht einmal wieso."   
„Hast du ihr immer noch nicht gesagt, dass du sie magst?" fragte Maurice unsicher. Als Harry nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort.  
„Sag es ihr endlich, dass würde es für euch viel leichter-"   
„Das kann ich nicht!" sagte Harry ihm dazwischen. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber irgendwas hält mich davon ab."  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide.

„Dann versuch, es ihr trotzdem zu sagen, vielleicht weiß sie eine Lösung. Sie scheint ja auch nicht über ihren Schatten springen zu können, und es dir zu sagen."  
Das erste Mal, seid ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte, drehte Harry sich um, und sah in Maurice Augen. Er sah alles sonst nicht so ernst, doch dieses Mal schien er Harry richtig helfen zu wollen. Scheinbar hatte er dasselbe Problem wie Harry ebenfalls einmal gehabt, vielleicht sogar mit Kate, doch leider halfen seine Worte Harry auch nicht weiter.

„Wie soll ich ihr ein Problem erklären, dass ich selber nicht verstehe?"

Maurice hielt seinem Blick stand, sagte jedoch nichts, und verließ wenig später immer noch schweigend das Zimmer.

Ziemlich lange blieb Harry noch in dieser Position auf seinem Bett sitzen, und dachte über Maurice' Worte nach, als jemand schließlich vorsichtig gegen seine Tür klopfte.  
Harry sagte kurz „Herein", und plötzlich kam eine, wirklich ziemlich aufgelöst wirkende Judie in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und setzte sich ebenfalls auf Harrys Bett, jedoch etwas weiter von ihm entfernt.  
Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie selbst den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung machen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Er mochte sie viel zu sehr, um lange auf sie wütend sein zu können. 

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe dich nicht verletzten wollen. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet was ich gesagt habe." Sagte Harry leise, sah sie jedoch nicht an, sondern musterte den plötzlich ziemlich interessant wirkenden Kleiderschrank.  
„Nein, es war meine Schuld. Du hattest Recht, es geht mich überhaupt nichts an, was du tust. Ich muss mich entschuldigen."  
„Nur damit du es weißt..." fing Harry an, und nahm, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und ohne dass er es wirklich wollte, ihre Hand in die seine, „Hermine ist wirklich nicht mehr als eine Freundin für mich."  
Und endlich sah sie hoch in sein Gesicht, er tat es ihr gleich, und wieder konnte Harry in diese verblüffend leuchtenden braunen Augen sehen.  
Sie lächelte, und nun wurde Harry es peinlich bewusst, dass er ihre Hand hielt, zog sie jedoch nicht zurück, und genoss es. Allein ihre Hand halten zu können, schien für ihn zu schön um wahr zu sein...

„Abendessen ist fertig! Los kommt, oder es ist nichts mehr übrig! Ihr wisst, was Maurice alles herunterschlingen kann..." rief Kate plötzlich zu ihnen herüber.  
Harry und Judie fingen an zu lachen, ehe beide, immer noch Hand in Hand, zusammen in die Küche schlenderten.


	6. Verwirrung und Erklärung

**6 Verwirrung und Erklärung**

Seit diesem Tag wurde Harry in Judie's Gegenwart nicht mehr all zu schüchtern, und er merkte auch, dass Judie sich ebenfalls besser fühlte.  
Doch trotzdem hatte er ihr seine Gefühle immer noch nicht gestehen können. Er hatte es bei ein paar ihrer Verabredungen versucht, doch immer wenn er den Mund öffnete, kam nur heiße Luft heraus. Auch Hermine hatte Harry noch ein paar Mal getroffen, diesmal aber hatte Judie nichts dagegen, auch wenn Harry es ihr insgeheim anmerken konnte, dass sie immer noch ein klein wenig eifersüchtig auf Hermine war.

„Und, wie fandest du den Film?" fragte Judie Harry, kaum dass sie aus dem Kinosaal heraus waren.  
Harry, leicht in Gedanken vertieft, antwortete nicht sofort: Er dachte noch einmal über Hermine nach, die am nächsten Morgen abreisen würde.

Es war beinahe schon wieder so wie damals in Hogwarts gewesen. Einfach dass Gefühl zu haben, dass sie da war, wenn Harry sie brauchte, und dass man ihr alles erzählen konnte, hatten Harry ruhig gestimmt.  
Doch morgen würde sie wieder fortgehen, und wahrscheinlich nicht vor den nächsten zwei Monaten zurückkommen...

„Harry?"   
Harry blickte auf, direkt hoch in Judie's Gesicht, und sofort spürte er wieder, wie seinen Magen einen Salto machte.  
Unweigerlich musste er bei ihrem Anblick lächeln, und erwiderte „Es ist nichts."  
Judie schien beruhigt, und Harry bot ihr spielerisch den Arm an. Grinsend hackte sie mit ihrem Arm ein, und folgte Harry hinaus in die frische Sommerabendluft.

Kaum dass Harry frische Luft einatmen konnte, löste sich Judie aus seinem Griff, ging ein paar Schritte vor und sah hoch in den klaren Sternenhimmel.  
„Sieh dir das an, Harry! Ist das nicht einfach wunderschön?" fragte sie, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht vom Himmel ab.  
Wieder musste Harry lächeln. Sie sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich seines Lebens freute, nur wegen einem einzigen Blick in die unendliche Ferne...  
Insgeheim, so dachte Harry, bewunderte er sie. Unter all den Menschen, die grimmig und pessimistisch waren, und die ihr Leben in Hast verbrachten, gab es also doch noch eine handvoll Menschen, die sich noch etwas Zeit nahmen, um sich über die schönen Dinge des Lebens zu freuen. Harry selbst war gegen seinen Willen, so wie er jetzt merkte, auch zu diesen pessimistischen Menschen geworden. Eine gewisse Person hatte ihn dazu veranlasst (Harrys Magen drehte sich wütend um). Und wieder merkte er, dass er vor der Vergangenheit nicht wegrennen konnte. Er wünschte, einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, doch wer vermag das schon wirklich? 

Harry hörte laute Geräusche rechts neben sich, und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
Vier Jugendliche die ziemlich betrunken wirkten, fuhren mit rasendem Tempo und auf Fahrrädern auf ihn und Judie zu.  
Judie schien immer noch den Wolken verfallen zu sein.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig spurtete Harry auf Judie zu, fasste ihr vorsichtig an beide Arme und zog sie von dem Fahrradweg auf die leere Autobahnstraße.  
Schlitternd blieb Harry stehen, und sah wütend hinter den Fahrradfahrern her, während er, ohne es zu merken, Judie immer noch fest an den Armen hielt, und sie an sich drückte.  
Dann sah er hinunter, und wieder sah Judie ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.  
Er spürte wie sein Herz wieder zu rasen begann.  
„Danke..." sagte Judie, löste sich jedoch nicht aus der Umklammerung, sondern lächelte Harry an, während sich ihr Kopf immer näher zu seinem neigte.  
Auch Harry kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher; er konnte nun schon ihren Atem spüren...  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Und ganz plötzlich erschien Hermines Gesicht vor seinen Augen. 

Erschrocken machte er die Augen wieder auf, ließ Judie los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Ich- es, es tut mir Leid." Brachte er noch hervor, bevor er sich umwandte und zurück zur naheliegenden WG lief.  
Ein paar Schritte später folgte sie ihm.  
Während des ganzen Weges sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Beide waren in Gedanken vertieft.

Erst als Harry in seinem Zimmer war, begann er richtig zu verstehen, was eben geschehen war, und tausende Fragen bombardierten seinen Kopf.   
Warum hatte er an Hermine gedacht?  
Was hatte sie mit Judie zutun?  
Und warum hatte er immer noch so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er etwas mit Judie unternahm?  
Was würde Judie nun von ihm denken?  
Mit all diesen Fragen im Gedächtnis, die ihn zu erdrücken schienen, schlief er bald, gegen seinen eigentlichen Willen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit leichten Kopfschmerzen auf.   
Sofort vielen ihm die ganzen Geschehnisse des letzten Tages wieder ein, und er seufzte unwillkürlich.  
Er war gestern zu keinem Schluss gekommen, und er bezweifelte, dass er es je tun würde.

Überrascht darüber, mit den Tagesklamotten des gestrigen Tages im Bett zu liegen, richtete er sich auf, duschte sich, zog sich frische Klamotten an, und ging schweren Herzens in die Küche.  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust weder Judie, noch Maurice und Kate zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte er sich für die nächsten paar Wochen allein in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn.  
Er würde nicht ewig davor weglaufen können, genauso wie es mit Voldemort gewesen war, denn dass ist ihm eine Lehre gewesen.

Wie zu erwarten war, saßen alle drei an Frühstückstisch, als er die Tür zur Küche öffnete. Kurz zuvor hatte er Stimmen gehört, doch nun schwiegen sie, was ihn dazu veranlasste gewiss zu sein, dass sie soeben noch über ihn geredet hatten.   
Es war sonst kein Stuhl frei, und so hatte er keine andere Wahl als sich neben Judie zu setzten.  
Während des Essens blickten Maurice und Kate immer wieder abwechselnd zu Judie und ihm, als würden sie hoffen, dass einer der beiden den Anfang machen würde, um die Sache zu klären. Doch weder Judie noch Harry sagten etwas. Harry hielt es für das beste, erst mal Abstand von Judie zu nehmen, um sich im klaren zu werden, was er wirklich für sie empfand, weshalb es ihm immer so merkwürdig in ihrer Nähe ging und weshalb er Hermine vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte, als er kurz davor gewesen war, Judie zu küssen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm bei dem Gedanken an Hermine ganz warm ums Herz wurde und sein Bauch begann zu kribbeln.  
Doch was sollte das?  
Wieso erging es ihm so bei dem Gedanken an sie?  
Auf einmal fühlte sich Harry, als wäre ihm ein Gedankensblitz gekommen. Natürlich, wieso war ihm dass nicht vorher eingefallen?  
Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein?  
Harry wandte seinen Blick herum und sah Judie an, und was er sah, bestätigte seine Theorie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, und mit den Gedanken im Kopf, dass es sein könnte, dass Hermine längst im Flugzeug saß, stand er auf, rannte zur Komode, griff nach seiner Jacke und verließ die WG.

Frischer Wind wehte durch seine Haare während Harry haltlos weiterrannte. Er betete zu Gott, dass die U-Bahn noch nicht losgefahren war.  
Fast bekam er gar nicht mit, wo er hinrannte, er rannte einfach weiter geradeaus, und spürte, wie eine riesige Welle an Erklärungen über ihn hereinbrachen.  
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Es war doch so offensichtlich gewesen!  
Selbst ein Blinder hätte es gemerkt.

Es hörte sich, auch jetzt noch, unglaublich für Harry an, doch er wusste nun endlich die Wahrheit.  
Er hatte Judie nie wirklich geliebt. Er hatte sich täuschen lassen. Es war nicht sie gewesen, in die er sich so verliebt hatte, es war Hermine.

Schlitternd blieb Harry stehen, als er bemerkte, dass die U-Bahn noch nicht losgefahren war. Schnell rannte er durch eine der noch offenen Türen, und hielt sich an einem Griff über ihm fest. Er hatte nicht bezahlt, doch es gab nichts, was ihm gerade noch egaler war, als das...

Plötzlich erinnerte Harry sich wieder an sein viertes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, als Hermine beim Weihnachtsball alle Gäste, selbst Draco Malfoy, mit ihrem Anblick zum staunen gebracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich außerdem daran, was er in diesem Augenblick gefühlt hatte.   
Jetzt war ihm alles klar: damals hatte er in diesem Moment angefangen, sich im innersten seines Herzens für sie zu interessieren, doch er hatte die Gefühle aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund verdrängt, und vergessen.

Ron war dieser Grund gewesen.

Schon im dritten Schuljahr hatte er den Verdacht gehabt, dass seine beiden besten Freunde mehr für einander empfanden, als sie es sich selber zugestehen wollten, doch als Ron sich wegen Viktor Krum am Abend des Weihnachtsballs so entrüstet hatte, war Harry endgültig klar gewesen, dass der Grund für seinen Wutausbruch nicht „das verbrüdern mit einem Feind" gewesen war, sondern weil er eifersüchtig war, es damals aber selbst nicht erkannte.

Danach hatte Harry seine Gefühle beinahe schon abgeschaltet, wenn man das so sagen konnte.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass die beiden eine bessere Zukunft vor sich hatten, als er mit Hermine. Irgendwann wäre es ihr genauso ergangen wie Ginny, und das wollte er ihr auf keinen Fall zumuten.  
Und nur um ein paar glückliche Jahre, wenn nicht, Monate zu haben, würde er auf keinen Fall seine Freundschaft zu Ron aufs Spiel setzten.

Der endgültige Groschen war dann spätestens im sechsten Schuljahr gefallen und Harry hatte keine Chance mehr gehabt, doch nach dem vierten Schuljahr hatte er seine Gefühle so verdrängt, dass er es gar nicht mehr wahrnahm.  
Die „Auszeit" nach dem Krieg hatte ihn Hermine endgültig vergessen lassen und das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb er von ihrem Anruf so geschockt gewesen war.

Knarrend blieb die U-Bahn an ihrer Endstation stehen, und Harry rannte sofort wieder aus der U-Bahn und der U-Bahnstation heraus und rannte weiter geradeaus, während seine Gedanken weiterarbeiteten.

Als er sich dann mit Hermine getroffen hatte, und sie in seinen Armen hielt, hatte er nicht ein gutes Gefühl gehabt, weil er sie gerne wieder gesehen hatte, klar das natürlich auch, aber in Wirklichkeit war er einfach nur froh gewesen, sie einmal für sich allein zu haben.  
Als er sich dann auch noch daran erinnerte, dass Ron nun nicht mehr war, schien sein Körper ihm sagen zu wollen, dass er nun „freie Bahn" hatte.

Doch das alles hatte er nicht verstanden und gefühlt, denn er war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er etwas für Judie empfand, was absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Als er nach den zwei Monaten in Kolumbien in diese WG kam, hatte es bei ihm, als er Judie das erste Mal sah, gleich „Klick" gemacht, doch es war nicht wegen ihr, sondern wegen Hermine gewesen. Sie hatte Hermine so ähnlich gesehen; braune Haare, glatt, so wie am Weihnachtsball, braune Augen, liebliches Gesicht, dazu war sie hilfsbereit, schlau und ernst, wenn es darauf ankam.  
Alles war perfekt und dazu war sie auch noch solo.

Es war eine Illusion gewesen, und deswegen hatte er sich auch manchmal so merkwürdig in ihrer Nähe gefühlt: In seinem Herzen hatte er in diesen Momenten immer gewusst, dass sie nicht die echte Hermine war.  
An dem Tag, an dem er und Judie aus dem Kino gekommen und sich näher gekommen waren, hatten all diese Emotionen... die Gewissheit, das Ron nicht mehr war, das Judie nicht die echte Hermine war, und dass er vielleicht etwas für Hermine empfand... auf ihn eingewirkt, und er hatte sich vorgestellt, Hermine anstatt Judie zu küssen.

Er liebte Hermine, dass wusste er jetzt genau, doch was sollte er jetzt tun, wenn sie schon abgereist war? Auch wenn sie nicht dasselbe für ihn fühlte, wie er für sie; er wollte es ihr jedenfalls von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen, auch wenn es das letzte sein würde, was er tat.

Harry bog nach rechts ab. Er hatte Glück, überhaupt zu wissen, wo Hermine wohnte, doch sie hatte es ihm bei ihren letzten Treffen gesagt.

Wieder sah er ihr Gesicht vor seinem innersten Auge und sein Herz schlug ein Stück schneller. Er wollte sich es lieber gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn sie schon weg war, doch er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.

Noch einmal bog er rechts ab – und da war sie.  
Hermine stand, die Taxitür in der einen Hand, und mit der anderen Hand eine Reihe von Personen zuwinkend, auf der Fußgängerstraße. 

Harrys Herz rebelierte und sein Magen machte einen Salto, einfach nur, weil er sie sehen konnte, wenn auch nur von hinten. Er rannte noch ein Stück schneller... Hermine war schon fast eingestiegen. 

„HERMINE!" rief er, als er endlich in Hörweite war.  
Hermine drehte sich fragend um, während Harry wenig später vor ihr zum stehen kam.  
Keuchend stützte Harry seine Hände auf die Knie. Hermine wartete verständnisvoll, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. 

Als Harry sich schließlich aufrichtete und in ihr Gesicht sah, schien sein Herz erneut einen Hüpfer zu machen, während Harry allmählich spürte, dass er rot im Gesicht wurde. 

„Hermine... bevor du gehst... muss ich dir noch etwas sagen..." sagte er, immer noch leicht keuchend.

„Ich... ich liebe dich."

Vorerst blickten Hermines Augen ihn geschockt an.  
Nach einer Weile jedoch schienen ihre Augen in Tränen zu schwimmen, als sie ihre rechte Hand hob, und vorsichtig an seinen Hals fasste.   
Harry spürte, wie er bei dieser sanften Berührung eine Gänsehaut bekam und sein Magen wieder einen Salto machte, während er sie fragend ansah.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Flüsterte sie, doch Harry hatte jedes Wort verstanden.  
„Aber du..." fing Harry an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.  
„...dass war der wirkliche Grund gewesen, weshalb ich mich von meinem Freund getrennt hab..." flüsterte sie erneut, als sie seinen Hals streichelte.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Er fühlte sich als würde er auf Wolken schweben und er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Hermine dasselbe für ihn empfand.

Er hatte Angst, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, Angst, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte, doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie immer noch vor ihm.

Eine Träne fand ihren einzelnen Weg ihre Wange hinunter. Auch Harry hob nun seine rechte Hand und wischte die kleine Träne von ihrem Gesicht. Er erstarrte leicht, als er ihre weiche Haut fühlte. 

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sahen sie einander in die Augen, wissend, was der andere fühlte.  
Und dann, ganz langsam neigte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm hoch und er seinen zu ihr hinunter.

Die Lippen beider trafen sich zu einem ersten leidenschaftlichen Kuss, von dem beide hofften, er würde niemals enden.


End file.
